User talk:Urie12
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Masked Project page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:49, August 5, 2010 Kido update In the Masked character book in the Kido spell section. Soren Sokatsui is number Hado#73. On the kido secton of Bleach wikia it still says #63. Can this be updated. The reference source is on page 71. 破道の七十三 双蓮蒼火墜 :Thanks for bringing this to our attention. It has been confirmed by our translators and updated. 21:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Name Change We are aware of those, and have copies of what is stated in the MASKED book. We have already confirmed the source, it is confirmation of the translation that is being waited on. I think we might be able to move some of the pages soon though. 21:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Arrancar Numbers and names 20-Charlotte Chuhlhourne 22- Abirama Redder 24-Findore Calius 25-Choe Neng Poww 26-Ggio Vega 27-Nirgge Parduoc 35-Kukkapuuro(Yammi's pup) 54-Emilou Apacci 55-Franceska Mila Rose 56-Cyan Sung-Sun 61-Rudbornn Chelute Urie12 (talk) 02:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) We are working on this. Leave it to admins and committe members. We have the names and numbers along with the rest of unmaksked.-- Un-named Hollow #1 & #2 Un-named hollow #1 and #2 are classified as menos grande(gillian class) Arrancar MASKEDPage 135.png|unnamed hollow#1 and #2 are classified as Menos Grande Underground Prison debate There seems to be a 8 level underground prison in Bleach. This prison is not to be confused with the Maggot's Nest. The 3rd level is called "Shugo". During TBTP arc. Tessai was to be sentenced to Shugo. 衆合 = Shugo. Aizen has been sentenced to the lowest Underground Prison Level, 8th Level Mugen or Avici. 無間 = Mugen. '''With this info can a page be created about the '''Underground Prison? Urie12 (talk) 23:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Kido update In the UnMasked character book in the Kido spell section. Fushibi is number Hado # 12. On the kido secton of Bleach wikia it still says unknown. Can this be updated. Urie12 (talk) 21:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. We have a dedicated page for this stuff at Bleach Wiki:Unmasked Project. Please post the relevant page so that it can be confirmed with our translators. Also, please do not delete posts from your talk page. Just add new content at the end of the page, or under an existing heading rather than wiping out old content. Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy. Thanks 09:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Szayel update From pages of novel Spirits are Always with you. The 8th Espada’s story. A long time ago there are 2 brothers. The elder brother is chief of army while the younger brother is an alchemist. The elder brother defeats his enemies during the battle; he then brings his defeated enemies to his younger brother and serves them as a “material” As time passes, the younger brother has treated numerous human as a material for his experiment. One day, these brothers suddenly die and became a hollow. The younger brother saw his own rotten corpse when he became a hollow, he was very excited. As a result, he ate his elder brother and other souls that he was experimenting. Later, he continues to eat other hollows and finally became humanoid, he took down Vasto Lordes. The name of the younger brother is : Szayel Apporo Granz. During the battles he often limit his own strength in order to capture a live “material” (capture something live and treat as a “material) Hence, he accepted Barragan’s call/invitation and became a researcher. Later he became a member of Espada that was created by Aizen, his number is “0”, which is the strongest among the espada. However, Szayel Apporo Granz still not satisfy with it, in order to study the perfection of life, he complete his “Annunciation” power and separate himself into 2, successfully degrade himself into an Adjhucas. The other separated body is Grimmjow’s fraccion- arrancar no.15 (illforte). As Szayel Aporro Granz degrade into an Adjhucas, his strength declines substantially, hence detach from Espada members. However, after completing the secret technique of reincarnation call “Annunciation”, he regains his position back as an Espada and was given a No. “8” In the end, he was defeated by Mayuri and falls into hell. --Urie12 (talk) 23:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Azashiro Kenpachi Azashiro Kenpachi. He defeated the 7th Kenpachi, Kuruyashiki to become the 8th Kenpachi. Zanpaktu: Uro Zakuro (雨露柘榴) Zanpaktu abilities: Uro zakuro.jpg|Uro Zakuro in spirit form P003.jpg|Azashiro Kenpachi. The 8th Kenpachi Kuruyashiki.jpg|Kuruyashiki. The 7th Kenpachi --Urie12 (talk) 00:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nurse Arrancar Roka Paramia (ロカ・パラミア). Release phrase: odorikurue (踊り狂え) - Dance in ecstasy Resureccion: Telaraña (ティルレニア (絡新妖婦) Abilities: Gémelos Sonido, Cero Doble, El Uno Picotear, Ala Cortadora Dispersión, Lanza Tentáculo Telaraña .png Roka Paramia.png --Urie12 (talk) 00:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thirteen Division I would suggest also adding Zennosuke Kurumadani as an unseated member. Chapter 531 confirmed that 13th div is tasked with watching over Karakura Town. Zennosuke Kurumadani was tasked to be watch over Karakura Town when Rukia went back to SS. Yuki and Shino were both unseated officers from 13th division assigned to Karakura town. Zennosuke should be added to the confirmed roster of 13th division--Urie12 (talk) 21:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC)